


Logically Speaking

by trascendenza



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes a great many things about Rose and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logically Speaking

Jack liked a great many things about Rose. The way she laughed all the way down into her throat; the shirts she wore that had a most pleasing tendency to ride up her midriff; the curve of her jaw, her lips, her neck, her chest—really, the curve of her everything. And Jack loved that her beauty didn't stop at the skin; it suffused her through and through.

But what he really _admired_ about Rose was how no matter what the circumstance, whether it was Daleks aiming lasers at their heads or fighting over the last fudge bar, she always knew just what to do to handle the Doctor. Her ability on that score was rather uncanny, and frankly, would have been just a little frightening if it weren't so damned sexy.

Jack also liked a great many things about the Doctor. The way he grinned almost literally from ear to ear; the leather jacket that, really, _did_ do wonders for his figure; the dexterity of his fingers that Jack couldn't wait to put to other uses. And he loved that the Doctor wasn't even aware of the effect he had on others: somehow that made him all the more appealing.

The things he admired about the Doctor were too many to even begin to list, but what he came back to time and again was awe that, no matter how bad it got, The Doctor didn't give up, and kept on _living_. Jack had met more than one man who thought he was a hero, but the Doctor was the only one who had the distinction of actually being one.

Slipping the pen behind his ear, he tore the paper off the pad and evaluated it with a satisfied nod of his head, noting all the pros and cons neatly laid out. All in all, a very compelling list of reasoning, which he knew would appeal to the Doctor. Since subtle (well, subtle for Jack) hints weren't working, it was time to try something else.

At the very least, they'd get the conversation started, but the in the end, he saw no reason why they wouldn't agree with him about the obvious course of action. The three of them were a match made in Heaven, and if they couldn't see that, he'd just have to find new ways to show them. He was willing to be patient.

Because if he'd learned nothing else from these two, he had learned this: never let anything stop you from doing what you know is right.


End file.
